


The Strategic Love of a Perfect Daughter

by IfDreamsWereWishes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, Capitol Citizens, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfDreamsWereWishes/pseuds/IfDreamsWereWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Belphie is the perfect daughter. She knows this because her father tells her so – exactly twice a week, to begin their biweekly meetings. Of course, this is a fact to be expected. She was perfectly designed, after all." A look into the extreme of Capitol life, and its effect on one little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strategic Love of a Perfect Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> This story arose from my wondering about the Hunger Games universe, and what would come of the extreme of the Capitol children, who have everything before they even desire it, know only play and no work, and to whom killing other human beings for sport is a regular, mundane event (like our mindless watching of today's reality TV shows). How would the loss of all this through the Districts' rebellion and the introduction of want into their lives affect them? From these musings arose poor little Belphie.
> 
> Please note that while I'm new to AO3, I've been around at FF.net for a while, and this story has been posted there as well.

Belphie is the perfect daughter. She knows this because her father tells her so – exactly twice a week, to begin their biweekly meetings. Of course, this is a fact to be expected. She was perfectly designed, after all. Grown from her father’s genes, he chose her docile personality and average intelligence, while her first mother selected her bright green eyes and auburn hair. Auburn is rumoured to be the most easily dyed hair, you see, and everyone knows that children have this annoying tendency to remove wigs, so it is best practice to dye. Her first mother’s choice seems to be a good one, since shifting styles and changing mothers means Belphie has gone through many makeovers in her young life.

As her father would never risk supporting the wrong side of the nature versus nurture debate, Belphie is also expertly educated. She knows every social etiquette and protocol – forms of address, who to speak to, when to speak, what words to use, and most importantly, when to be quiet. She can sit and eat like a lady, and she knows all the latest trends. She has a conservative opinion and taste, to suit her age and her father’s image, and has never done anything to blemish his sparkling reputation.

Her father’s integrity is very important, you see, because he hopes to be President Snow’s successor. This means that he is very busy and does not have time for her. Nor does fifth mother. But Belphie understands, and she has a lovely nanny to look after her and anything her little heart could desire. It does not matter that she thinks fourth mother was much nicer than fifth mother. The perfect wife is much more important than the perfect mother. And Belphie will always have the biweekly meetings.

Belphie enjoys these meetings. There is always tea and cakes, and she is praised for all she has accomplished. That is because of the cameras, you see. That is when her father is a wonderful, loving father, when there are lots of cameras and people. She learned early that running to her father’s wing of the house to deliver her good news would only lead to his anger. His time is too important to be wasted on meager childhood whimsies. No, all accomplishments should be saved and shared at their biweekly meetings, and talents should be exhibited at lavish parties. Then her father smiles and kisses the top of her head and tells everyone that she is just the _perfect daughter_.

There are not many parties or biweekly meetings anymore. Belphie thinks she must have done something awful and displeased her father, because her heart’s desires are also ignored. First, she could not eat the little fishes she loves so much, and then her video game would not be replaced, and now she cannot have new hair ribbons to match the latest fashion trend! One day, her nanny disappears and she is left alone.

An emptiness grows inside her – whether it is from the lack of things, lack of people, or lack of food, she is unsure – that is deep and dark and scary. A pressure builds on her chest and water pools under her eyes, and the new sensations frighten her more than the empty dark. She watches the television to ignore her pain and finally understands why her father no longer sees her. Loving her is less strategic now. He needs to be on camera with Peacekeepers and other politicians, and say they will defeat the Enemy – from what Belphie can gather, Enemies are like the nasty beasties in the Games that tear children apart when they misbehave.

When the booms and crashes get too loud, Belphie hides in the back corner of her closet with her handheld screen. They seem to have started the Hunger Games early this year. It is more spectacular than ever. The Arena is an entire city, and there are hundreds of Tributes. She watches them scramble in streams through the streets, like a brightly coloured caterpillar, with the Enemies a giant grey worm in pursuit. Her father’s face appears briefly, saying he supports the President’s move to protect children on the grounds of his estate and that he has sent his own daughter there. While Belphie wonders if her father has found a new perfect daughter, the image switches to a live feed of the Presidential mansion. Then she sees the flashes and the flames, beautiful in their brightness. It must be fireworks to celebrate the latest Victor.

Eventually, there are noises just outside the door, and she peeks out to find her room being torn apart. She emerges and begs the people to please, _please_ stop, or father will be very mad. A lady takes her by the hand and leads her away. In a car, Belphie is told that her father is on trial and she is being placed under state custody. She gazes out the window and wonders why they are driving through the Arena. Are they going on a holiday trip? But no, they stop in front of a large, crumbling building and she is left in a large room filled with row upon row of beds and noisy children.

Belphie still clutches her handheld screen, so she drowns out the sobbing and turns it on. There is a large stage and crowds of people. This must be the interview with the Victor. But instead of Caesar Flickerman, a stony lady steps forward and announces that there will be a new Hunger Games, with Tributes from the Capitol.

The pressure and emptiness lifts at this wonderful news, this new hope! Belphie wonders if they will let her volunteer. Belphie the Tribute will have scrumptious food and extravagant clothes and many wonderful admirers. There will be lots of people and lots of cameras. Father will have to love her then.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment, if you wish.
> 
> A quick note on the name "Belphie." The "ph" instead of "ff" was a deliberate spelling choice, because I wanted to distance her from the canon character Effie (with whom Belphie has no connection). The name itself was created by anglicizing and combining the French words "belle fille" (or "beautiful girl/daughter"). I would imagine her father meant this naming not to be an endearment, but a standard to uphold.
> 
> And finally, yes, I know that Coin did not announce a new Hunger Games, but I'm letting myself play a bit here. Also, who really knows who the "stony lady" is? Belphie sure doesn't.


End file.
